


Stark Manor

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Downton Abbey, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Clint and Loki are chummy apparently, Crazy Americans, Crushes, Downton Abbey AU, Drama, F/M, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, New York, Scandal, Slight Pairings, Slight: Loki/Clint, accidentally cracky, pre slash, why cant I right seriously anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Downton Abbey AU.<br/>I dont know how else to say it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Manor

**Author's Note:**

> The roles are a little wacky because the Avengers is basically a sausage fest and abbey is mostly bitches so it was tough putting the roles together, I guess consider it an abbey AU as in the same rules etc and hopefully the same vibe. Wish me luck and let me know what you think, by the way I'm going to go ahead and set it up in Manhattan/New York whatever so you can see it'll be a little more modern than Downton Abbey but not by too much. if this fails I may decide to do a hobbit abbey instead haha. Thanks much!

 

"I know its unusual Mr. Coulson but I assure you if you put me on you wont be disappointed." Rogers said earnestly as he sat across from Mr. Coulson at his desk for an interview, Coulson had never heard of a male Housekeeper before but as he looked upon the earnest face of the young man he couldn't help but want to give him a chance; they are living in the twenty-

first century after all.

"I'll have to ask his Lordship." Coulson said begrudgingly as he looked over Rogers' impressive recommendations, saddened by his story of the home he worked for burning down losing his Lord and job in the process gave Coulson even more reason to consider him for the position. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was very easy on the eyes. He would never allow his personal preferences to get in the way of his professional opinions, usually. Steve looked at him hopefully that His Lordship would allow it.

 

~~

 

"If you have a moment, my lord?" Coulson met Lord Stark in the drawing room, Lord Anthony Stark was sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the table in front of him a glass of whisky in his hand listening to some of that ungodly jazz music; Coulson unsurprised by it approached him and stood with his hands folded behind his back.

"Yes Phil, what can I do for you?" Inwardly cringing when he was addressed by his first name so informally Coulson had learned a long time ago it wasn't worth fighting his lordship over, at least not again.  

"I've gotten a few replies for the Housekeeper position but I felt I should ask for your approval before I make a decision." 

"I assure you I trust your judgment more than my own I'm sure whoever she is will do fine; now will you pour me another glass?" He shook the ice in his empty glass. Coulson stepped closer and took the glass and took it to the drink cart to do as requested.

"Well, he's a man." His shoulders tensed as he finished the statement and immediately wished he had just told Rogers no and was done with it. He turned when Stark 

let out an embarrassingly loud laugh; Coulson took in a deep breath and let it out before he turned and handed him the drink.

"Who on earth employed a male Housekeeper?" When Stark saw the serious expression on his Butler's face he slowly stopped laughing as hard, taking the glass and a sip he waited for an answer.

"He has many good references." Coulson said coolly and Stark sighed with a shrug.

"By all means, if you feel he will do the job properly call the chap and tell him he's got it." Coulson wished he could say he was surprised but he had learned by now that Lord Stark was everything but traditional.

"Yes my Lord." Coulson said as he set down the whisky bottle. "Will that be all my Lord?"

"Yes, Phil. That will be all and for god sake stop calling me my Lord." Exasperated Tony watched as Coulson made his way from the room, this had been an argument they have had numerous times.

"Of course my Lord." he answered only with a little mirth in his voice. 

 

~~

 

"Mr. Coulson interviewed a male for the new Housekeeper what do you say to that?" Loki said to Clint as he entered the kitchen to pick up the tray of coffee to take up to Stark.

"What on earth for?" Clint stood polishing the silver.

"Not a clue." Loki shrugged and turned on his heel stopping mid-step as he stood staring up at a broad shouldered blonde haired young man, his eyebrows shot up and Steve nodded a greeting at the raven haired Footman. 

"Um.. Hello, is Mr. Coulson around?" His cheeks reddened with embarrassment as Loki gave him an appraising look from the floor up.

"In his office I imagine." Loki brushed passed the new comer glancing over his shoulder with a smirk then turning the corner down the hallway. Clint and his best frend Natasha who was sitting at the servants table shared a knowing look. Steve smiled and made his way to Coulson's office ignoring the snickers echoing from the other room.

 

"Ah, Mr. Rogers. Come in." Coulson said when Steve knocked on the door frame of his open office door. Steve smiled and stepped into the room, he was wearing black trousers, a black button up shirt and bowtie. As their situation was quite unusual there really wasnt much of a set dress code for him. Seeing how the black made Rogers' eyes look bluer and hair look blonder; Coulson thought this would do just fine.

"Thank you for this opportunity Sir, you wont be dissapointed I promise you that." He was eager as Coulson pulled out a set of keys that were in his desk drawer, he had been acting as housekeeper since the last one left. He already missed the sounds of her Cello playing late after the others had all gone to bed, he would have to move on though just as she had. Coulson's fingers briefly grazed Steve's when he passed him the keys and that in itself distracted him from his thoughts. 

"I'm sure your referenes hadn't lied, here are your keys and I shall take you up to your room. You'll be staying with the male servants theres enough scandal as it is having you working here as housekeeper, we dont need anymore." Coulson was confused at the frown he was faced with at the end of his statement as the blonde put his keys into his pocket. "Does that not suit you?" 

"To be honest  Mr. Coulson, I was employed with Lord Philips for many years and not once did we have any gossip about the house and I assure you I have no intentions on being immoral; it would make my job much more difficult to be in a separate corridor than those beneath me, who knows what they may get into without supervision. Of course the decision is entirely up to you but I felt I must speak my piece." Coulson gave him a levelling look and finally sighed into submission, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least give him a chance to prove his words.

"Very well but if I even get a feeling there is something untoward going on I will not hesitate to send you packing. Understood?"

"Understood." he was already smiling, Phil just looked at that handsome face for a few breaths before he turned to leave the room, shaking his head at the way he was already being swayed by his charms.

"I'll take you to your room, get settled then come back here. I'll show you about the house." With a nod he followed Coulson up stairs to his new living space picking up his suit case on the way. Loki leered at him from the stairwell as he passed by them, Steve smiled at him obviously still unaware of his mischievous nature. 

 

~~

 

"Did you see that?" Loki asked Clint as he stepped into the kitchen setting down the tray of dirty plates from the drawing room.

"I didnt think he'd actually go through with it." A little surprised shaking his head, Natasha who was near by boiling a kettle turned to listen. 

"Leave him alone Loki, he seems like a decent person and I'm looking forward to working with him." Clint scowled, he didn't like the idea of a new man in the house; one he didn't know, especially one as handsome as Rogers was, he wasn't very happy with Natasha warming up to him without even crossing two words with him yet either.

"You and I both." Loki winked and took the tray Natasha had just prepared for Stark, he could really put away some coffee.

"Humph, he would." Ms. Romanov said and Clint snickered, no one liked to say much about it but it was no mystery that Loki was surely not a ladies man.

 

~~

 

"Just set it there, Loki." Tony instructed though he was distractedly nose deep in a book about electronic theory, Loki did as intructed and ignored the clutter of Tony's office, everywhere else in the house was cleaned regularly but this room was not to be touched by anyone but his lordship, though some gossip was going around about Dr. Banner being the only other allowed in the room with free reign with or without Stark present, the doctor and Stark had become rather close. It was improper for a Lord to have an occupation, invent things or be too involved but Stark was never one to vex himself about that. He often would venture down to the garage just out of curiosity. Though I won't go as far to say what else he does out of curiosity.

"Please inform Coulson that Thor Odinson will be coming this evening, I'm unsure if he will be staying long or not." Intentionally avoiding eye contact as he spoke, Loki tensed but ignored the statement by his personal choice as he poured some coffee into a mug. Stark often drank his coffee straight out of the pot but Loki and Coulson always tried to make him live up to his title, a twenty-four hour job in itself if there ever was one. Loki handed him the cup with a nod.

"And his vallet?" 

"I think not," Stark lowered his book finally and looked up at Loki taking the drink. "He sent this for you, if you'd like to read it." digging in his pocket Stark pulled out a small folded up piece of paper; Loki glared at it for a moment before turning back to the tray not taking it.

"No thank you." he said before leaving the room without asking if he wanted anything else. Tony frowned and set the letter down on the nearest table; he couldn't blame Loki for his feelings towards Thor however he wished somehow he could remedy the situation, he had done his best to make Loki feel comfortable working for him but wished he could do more.

 

~~

"Now, I shall leave you to it." Coulson finished the tour leaving Steve with the maids in his charge to get the house cleaning started. They stood in a perfect line looking up at him expectantly.

"Well ladies, you heard the man. Lets get started." Steve grinned and clapped his hands together with determination, the maids immediately started to dust and sweep and wipe everything in sight; one blushing at him with a giggle just before. Rogers  briefly wondered if they always worked this hard.

 

~~

"I was sent to inform you Thor Odinson will be accompanying Stark for dinner tonight."

"So, his Lordship plans to dine in the dining room this evening. Good, he needs to get out of that office sometimes." Coulson stood up to get the place prepped for company; Loki nodded his agreement, the last time they had prepared the dinner table was three weeks ago when his Lordship's betrothed Lady Potts had visited "The table will need to be cleaned and dressed appropriately and for god sake hide the mead, Thor will clean us out." 

"That's not all he'll do." he grumbled in reply but made his way to the kitchen. Coulson shook his head in amusement and made his way to the wine cellar to prepare for the evening.

 

~~ 

As pre-usual His Lordship and the house staff waited at the entrance to greet Thor Odinson as his car pulled to a stop and he climbed out, as always his large stature and his hair that was longer than most thought to be acceptable Thor straightened his jacket and grinned. 

"Anthony, it has been too long my friend." He said merrily shaking his hand, Tony grinned and pat him on his shoulder.

"It has been, come in." He pulled back from the hand shake and waved him in. Thor followed with a smile and nodded at Loki in greeting as the Footman frowned and ignored him, Thor frowned back and looked at the ground as they entered the house. "Should I call for some tea?" Stark trailed off as they made their way to the drawing room, Thor shrugged.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"This is why I love your visits." 

 

~~

Now sitting for dinner in the dining room Loki was forced to be in Thor's presence as First Footman, the situation was awkward Loki wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Thor couldn't see what it was he had done so wrong in order to have his adopted brother hate him so much. Tony and Thor spent the rest of the evening talking about old times and making plans for how long he would be staying, since he lives in a much smaller house than Stark Manor his Butler, Heimdall also works as his Valet as to keep the house from falling apart Thor left him at home to keep an eye on things.

"I'll ring for Phil and make sure you're taken care of." Tony stood up to ring the bell and sat back down pouring another glass of brandy. Phil entered the room a few moments later.

"Phil, see to it that Loki will watch after our guest." Phil nodded but inside thought that would be a very bad idea

"If I may, my Lord. Loki does not seem keen on tending to our guest, might I see to him myself?" he hoped not to offend his Lordship or Thor by the request.

"Tell him I don't pay him for his oppinions, I want him to tend to Thor. This silence of his must come to an end and I will end it if I must." Stark gave him a leveling look and Coulson nodded, Stark was a curious person; some things he would bend on and other times there was no changing his mind.

"Its quite alright, if Loki does not wish to speak to me I have no desire to force him. I do appreciate what you're trying to do but it will do no good." Thor said quite graciously then frowned and looked at the floor, Tony sighed rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Very well, have him tend to me instead. That will be all Phil." Coulson nodded and left the two lords to themselves.

~~

 

Coulson ran into Rogers on his way back downstairs.

"How are you getting on so far?" Steve smiled with a shrug.

"Your maids are very hard workers." 

"Hm...curious, I've not heard that before; they tend to test the new Housekeepers with a vengence. You seem to have a good way with them that is a relief." he passed by the housekeeper with a nod and smile as he made his way down, Steve smiled and caught himself glancing over his shoulder and admiring the Butlers backside. He coughed in his hand surprised at his sad self-control and kept walking, he had a few rooms to get cleared including the dining room since Stark and Thor had retired to the game room for drinks and cigars. 

When he got there he found Clint clearing the table, glad his job would be easier he began pulling the seats out to get them cleaned and tossing the cloth into a pile to be washed. Clint gave him a good once over then turned back to the trays on the table.

"I assume you're the new Housekeeper, you're not exactly what I was expecting." Steve managed a grin and shrug.

"I get that a lot. Steve Rogers." he held his hand out to shake and Clint begrudgingly took it.

"Clint Barton." He was mad at himself that he was begginning to like him against his better judgment, it would seem he was good at brushing off rude remarks and was friendly while doing it. Clint picked up a tray full of dishes.

"I'll send the maids up for you." he said as he made his 

way from the room. Damn, he had wanted to dislike the man it would seem that wouldn't be easy to do.

 

~~

Thor staggered into his room late into the night heart heavy even with all the liquor he had consumed, the hatred his brother had for him made him sad and wish there was some way he could mend their broken relationship. Phil would be here soon to help him into bed, he would likely tell him to leave the work to him. He didn't much want to be with anyone just now even Coulson who would never tell a soul if he were looking exceptionally down that evening. Just as he finished the thought he heard the servants door open and he sighed heavily as he was seated on the edge of the bed.

"You're services are unneeded tonight Coulson, sorry to inconvience you."

"I'm not here to dress you." Thor immediately turned to that familiar voice. Loki stood stiffly with his hands fisted at his sides and though Thor wished he had come in better moods he was still relieved that he had come to speak to him nonetheless.

"Loki." he said somewhat dumbly and his adopted brother stepped closer.

"Thor." he greeted coldly and did not reach out to him.

"Brother, you must know it was not my decision to make. Father.." He stopped when Loki scoffed and turned away from him to look out of the window on the moonlit city.

"Maybe not but still you did not stand to defend me. You let him cast me out to live on the streets. You.." Loki stopped abruptly and turned to look at his brother who was now standing and looking down at him.

"You tried to have him killed, me killed. What was I supposed to do? Casting you away was a mercy he could have turned you into the police but instead he granted you freedom." Thor tried to defend his father but Loki only stood as subborn as ever with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Even so, he never loved me like he loved you. Why would he not tell me my true lineage why would he lie?" 

"Loki, you are my brother. I did what I could to help you after you were banished from our home: Anthony took you on, he pays you more than your job intails. Does he not tend to your needs?" Thor asked setting his hands on either arm, Loki pushed him away.

"I'm not your brother, I never was." He hissed and turned to leave the room. Thor sighed sadly and ran his hands down his face.

~~

 

Loki walked down the hallway and passed Phil on his way to Thor's room to help him get ready for bed. 

"He is not in need of your services, I got him ready for bed myself." he stated as they passed. Phil watched him go glancing back at Thor's door concerned before he turned around and went back where he had come from. He hoped Loki hadn't been too hard on him.

~~

"You got in late." Clint teased aross the breakfast table at Loki who was looking no more better spirited than he had been looking last night.

"What's it to you?" he spat and Clint grinned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Natasha rolled her eyes as she poured them some more coffee.

Phil thanked Natasha as she poured him a mug, she smiled then once they were served took a seat next to Clint as they finished breakfast.  The bell rang and Loki stood straightening his suit, Stark had gotten up earlier than usual it must've been something to do with Thor being in the house. Typically they could get all the way through afternoon tea before he would finally roll out of bed.

"Shall I get it?" Loki asked Phil who nodded, he may as well since he is now taking care of their guest instead. 

Steve finally made his way into the kitchen to have some breakfast, usually the housemaids would be up before dawn to get the house prepared. However Stark is a curious Lord, he sleeps in late therefore allows the staff to wake at their own accord as long as its before nine in order to prepare the house.

"How did you get on this morning?" Coulson asked him as Natasha got up to set him a plate of food, Steve was sitting on the side of the table next to Phil where all previous Housekeepers had sat before.

"Got on very well I think." he smiled but Coulson could tell behind his good mood he was exhausted judging by the dark circles under his eyes and the way he slumped in his seat.

"When did you get to bed?" giving him a good study, his cheeks pinked a little as he sipped his coffee before answering.

"Not very late." Coulson rose one brow, Natasha and Clint looked at each other curiously.

"Could I see you in my office after breakfast?" knowing he didnt want to have this conversation in front of the rest of the staff.

"Of course." he looked down at the table sadly, he knew Phil had something to speak to him about and he wasn't looking forward to it.

~~

"I did warn you what would happen if I suspected anything questionable was going on didn't I?" Coulson was a little harsher than he had meant to be, Steve sat across from him.

"Yes sir, but I swear nothing is going on." Coulson was a little surprised at how forceful he sounded, he had come off so timid and now he was showing another side Coulson didn't realize he had.

"Then why won't you tell me what kept you out so late?" He crossed his arms to put out a more demanding stance, Steve looked down at the desk obviously a little embarrassed and twiddled his thumbs

"I had finished cleaning the dining room in time so I sent the maids to bed because they had all worked so hard and were exhausted with how late his Lordship had been awake. I finished the last rooms myself and by that time I was the last one awake to be completely honest, I could not find my new quarters so I roamed the halls for quite some time. I didn't want to wake anyone and be a burden by asking.." The blonde finished the tale all the while looking at the desk to avoid eye contact. He bit his bottom lip between his teeth which Coulson stared at for a little too long, sighing Phil was much more relieved to find he had indeed not been messing around where he shouldn't be.

"In the future by all means ask me if this is to occur again." Phil's voice was a lot softer than the last time he spoke. Relieved, Steve nodded.

"I will thank you." He smiled and Phil stood up shaking his head.

"Are you rested enough to finish the day?"

"Yes, absolutely." His eagernes was quite endearing and Phil couldn't help but let out a small smile.

~~

 

It had been a long day, Loki was just as cold towards Thor as he had been upon his arrival. The Lords were currently in the middle of dinner when Coulson heard the front doorbell ring. Curious he made his way up to answer it, they hadn't been expecting anyone. 

"Dr. Banner." Phil said surprised that Stark had not informed the doctor that he would be occupied with guests. 

"Hello Coulson, is it alright if I come in?" the timidly pleasant doctor asked as he held a book against his chest and had a bag thrown over one shoulder.

"Of course." he stepped aside letting the doctor in. "I'm sorry his Lordship is actually in the middle of dinner with Lord Odinson, I could give him a message if you like?" He took Dr. Banner's coat for him as he spoke and Bruce nodded. 

"Yes thank you Coulson, may I wait here?" he gestured to the nearby library and Phil nodded. 

"Certainly, I'll be back shortly." Coulson made his way upstairs to the dining room to let Tony know his friend had shown up unannounced. Thor ignored it as Coulson bent down to whisper something in Tony's ear, he sat contemplatively for a moment before he answered. 

"Send him up to my office with some supper, I'll join him after dinner." 

"Very good, my lord."

Coulson sent him a knowing look before he turned to leave. 

~~

After dinner like he said Tony joined Bruce in his office, the doctor had been working on something possibly history making and wanted Tony's imput; among other things. Tony was seated at his desk going over some of Banner's work, Bruce seated on the nearby sofa stiring his coffee when the door opened unexpectedly causing them both to jerk their atrention to it. 

"Oh, I apologize my lord. I didn't realize you were still about." Tony only smiled. 

"I assume you're the new Housekeeper?" Bruce tipped his glasses down his nose for a better look as Tony did the talking. 

"Y-yes, my lord." Tony only shook his head bemused. 

"Its alright just in the future I'm the only person allowed to move anything in this room." Steve nodded immediately. 

"Yes, it will not happen again my lord." Steve tried to 

close the door but stopped just as Tony began to speak again. 

"By the way, maybe you should have a good chat with Coulson tonight over drinks to get better aquainted. With the rules of the house of course, tell him he may use some of the good wine." Tony winked and Bruce couldn't help but snicker quietly. 

"Quite right, goodnight my lord." Steve blushed and nearly bolted from the room now allowing Bruce the freedom to laugh. 

"He really is walking on egg shells around you." Tony shrugged and stood from his desk with a stretch. 

"Well I know why Phil hired him now at least. " He rounded the table to sit next to Bruce patting him on the knee. 

"And why is that?" The doctor tilted his chin up until their eyes met. 

"He's handsome." Bruce blushed and shook his head. 

"Not everyone is like us Tony." the doctor mumbled his eyes flitting across the sight Tony's soft mouth now curling into a smile. 

"A shame too." he practically purred it as his hand slipped up the doctors inner thigh, Bruce gasped quietly. Tony leant in taking the doctors mouth in a hot kiss, Bruce moaned against him one hand moving up to cup the back of his head. 

"What about Thor?" Bruce whisped in concern the last thing they needed was to be found out it had been bad enough that Phil had found them out over a year ago. 

"We got rid of the Housekeeper. Coulson knows to keep everyone out when we're here together." Convinced, Bruce allowed his chin to be tipped up with agile fingers so Tony could use his mouth on his neck. 

 

~π~

Phil glanced up when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat, he was pleasantly surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway of his office. 

"Um.. his Lordship suggested we get better aquainted over drinks. I-if you don't mind of course." Steve's cheeks betrayed him and blushed lightly, Phil wasn't sure what he had to blush about.

"Sure, have a seat." Phil gestured to the table in the back corner of the room, Steve beamed at him before he turned and took a seat. Coulson filled two short glasses with some red wine and came to sit at the table also, handing Steve a glass.

"When exactly did you get to speak with his Lordship?" He curiously eyed the new Housekeeper and Steve turned the glass in his hand.

"Well, I went into his office to tidy up. I hadn't realized he wasn't in bed yet, that was when he suggested this." He waved his hand over the table and Coulson nodded with a half smirk, he already knew exactly what Stark was up too. 

"I see." They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Steve tugged subconsciously on his bowtie and Phil followed the movement with his eyes smiling faintly. Steve noticed his eyes darken just slightly and he wondered if Phil knew he was staring, Rogers cleared his throat again breaking whatever spell had befallen the Butler; Coulson shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Tell me about your day." Coulson said happily and Steve relaxed into his chair excited to make his first new friend since taking this job. Glad it could be one as perfect as Philip Coulson.

 


End file.
